fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy vs. Juvia
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 17 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = Heartfilia Konzern (Former) Sorcerer Magazine (Former) |Magic1 = Celestial Spirit Magic Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) Gottfried |Character2 = Juvia Lockser |Kanji2 = ジュビア・ロクサー |Romaji2 = Jubia Rokusā |Alias2 = Juvia of the Great Sea Juvia of the Deep Rain Woman (Former) |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 17 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Water Unison Raid |Love Interest = Gray Fullbuster |Image Gallery = Lucy vs. Juvia/Image Gallery }} Lucy vs. Juvia is a semi-canon rivalry between Fairy Tail Mages, Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser over Gray Fullbuster. About Lucy and Juvia Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792 (which her age is 25), her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, formerly being one of the five S-Class Mages of the Phantom Lord Guild. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cuts her long hair and begins wearing more revealing clothes. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatens him, Juvia loses her generally calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Fighting Festival arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to K.O. herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. History Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Juvia's History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4. Rivalry The rivalry between Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser is probably the most apparent in the Fairy Tail series. This rivalry is not really taken seriously, as it is one-sided, with only Juvia considering Lucy as her 'unforgivable rival in love' in regards to Gray Fullbuster and Lucy being rather oblivious. Even though Juvia still considered Lucy as her rival in love, both of them cared for each other deeply. They showed a strong bond together, particularly when they fought against Vivaldus Taka of the Trinity Raven and performed a successful Unison Raid on their first try. Lucy is also one of the first people who greeted Juvia when she first entered the Guild, although she was completely shut down by Juvia, who still thought Lucy as a love rival. Despite their bond, Juvia still attempts to sabotage Lucy (although usually in a comical way), especially if the Celestial Mage gets too close to her 'Gray-sama'. One example of this is when Juvia added spicy soup to Lucy's tea, and insincerely apologizes with a smirk on her face. For what it's worth, Juvia doesn't let her overactive imagination prevent her from being a good friend to Lucy, and showing concern after she was brutally beaten by Minerva. She also informs Lucy that she read her Sorcerer Weekly articles whilst Fairy Tail had disbanded. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Juvia is first seen as a part of the Element Four and was dispatched to kidnap Lucy Heartfilia. Using her Water Lock, she successfully captures Lucy. During the war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, Juvia faces off against Gray Fullbuster, with whom she immediately felt deeply attracted, to the extent of turning away and admitting defeat despite the fact that they haven't even started fighting yet. However, after some mood swings, she decides to fight. Juvia then states that Gray should just hand over Lucy, but Gray firmly refused, replying that he would sacrifice his own life rather than handing Lucy over. Juvia misunderstands this, thinking that Gray and Lucy are together, and furiously declares that Lucy is her 'unforgivable rival in love' who is not worthy of her prince and cannot be allowed to live, much to Gray's confusion. Tower of Heaven Arc After Phantom Lord had been disbanded, Juvia is seen mostly in the sidelines, stalking an oblivious Gray. She was present during Erza's kidnap by Sho and the others. She managed to protect Gray using her water body, then tauntingly tells Lucy, "Gray-sama was in Juvia's body. Not yours, but Juvia's.", indicating that Juvia still sees Lucy as a threat. During the fight inside the Tower of Heaven, Gray tells Juvia and Lucy to find Natsu. Juvia wonders why Gray left two of them together since they are "love rivals". Juvia and Lucy then finds themselves against one of the members of the Trinity Raven, Vivaldus Taka. Using 'Rock of Succubus' on Juvia, he manages to put her under his command and persuades her to fight Lucy. After a particular stinging remark from Vivaldus (about love rivals) Juvia angrily attacks Lucy. Even though under his control, Juvia angrily states that Lucy is her love rival. However, Lucy manages to reach out to Juvia's inner feelings and realized that Juvia felt distressed about attacking her. Juvia then says that she has come to love Fairy Tail and would not intentionally harm anyone, even her 'rival in love'. She then cries over the fact that she seem to bring nothing but sadness, as she did throughout her life. Moved by her sincerity, Lucy then manages to summon Aquarius using Juvia's water body. Combining their powers, they perform a Unison Raid and ultimately defeats Vivaldus Taka. Heartened by their success, the two Mages hug each other, and Lucy instructs Juvia to call her by her name, indicating their close friendship. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc After the Tower of Heaven is destroyed, Lucy, along with everyone else, returns to the guild. Makarov officially introduces Juvia as a member of Fairy Tail to Team Natsu (Juvia had returned to the Guild beforehand). Lucy attempts to personally congratulate her, but is met instead with a heavy dark aura, and a sinister Juvia whispering 'Love rival!" at her, indicating that despite their newfound friendship, Juvia still considers Lucy as a rival for Gray. Lucy is unable to do anything in front of the heavy dark aura. When Lucy decides to participate in 'Miss Fairy Tail Contest', Juvia also decides to sign in. They are shown to be participating against each other during the contest. When the result is declared, it is shown that Juvia was ranked 3rd whereas Lucy was the 2nd place holder, both of them losing to the 1st rank holder, Erza. Grand Magic Games Arc The Guild is seen partying at their Lodge, yet Juvia is worried over the fact that Lucy and Gray, who were both suffering from defeat in the earlier events, were not in sight. Juvia imagines Gray and Lucy at their rooms, sulking over their loss. Gray is about to leave, yet a misty-eyed Lucy grabs on to Gray's shirt and attempts to pull him to the bed. At her wild imagination, Juvia freaks out but is stopped by the real Gray and Lucy, who just arrived at the Lodge. During Naval Battle, Juvia is selected to participate on behalf of Team Fairy Tail B whereas Lucy is participating on behalf of Team A. Lucy summons Aquarius but Juvia counterattacks using her Water Cyclone. Juvia calls Lucy her love rival and is seen to be evenly matched with Aquarius. After Aquarius leaves, Juvia tries to attack Lucy, who is now open, but Lucy summons Aries and Virgo for help. Juvia uses a new technique which she learned after the release of second Origin. She takes out three opponents at once but Lucy still manages to survive the attack. Fairy Tail Christmas Special 2 When Levy is Guild Master in the game, she ends up having Gray and Lucy embrace for a minute. While both Gray and Lucy are just relieved it wasn't something worse, Juvia wonders, why it's always Gray. References Navigation Category:Lucy vs. Juvia Category:Rivals Category:Semi-Canon Rivals Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help